The Flight of the Imagination
by MysteryGirl7Freak
Summary: While spending time at Disney World, Roxanne and Zeke chased after Amy. They stumbled head over heels into an universe only thought to be movies. Roxanne and Zeke have the adventure of a lifetime, searching for Amy while meeting allies and fighting villains. Not a good summary but first time. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Freak: Greetings readers and dreamers! I'm Freak!**

**Myst: And I'm MysteryGirl!**

**Freak: Put all together, put a 7 in the middle, and you get MysteryGirl7Freak!**

**Myst: But I prefer to be called Myst.**

**Freak: This is our first fic here on this site.**

**Myst: But we are not strangers to this site. We review a lot before to some authors, sometimes individually or together-**

**Freak: Known as 'The Odd Duo'. You guys probably heard of us, right?**

***Crickets.***

**Myst:-and have OCs in a few stories. Like AnimationNut's Cons of Disney and her sequel, Pros of Being Disney Guardians.**

**Freak: You rock, girl!**

**Myst: Also others, but we'll mention them later in future chapters. Right now, we are dedicating this chapter to AnimationNut and (pause for dramatic effect) Unsolvable Mystery.**

**Freak: Who both were the first to use our first and second villains, Malovent and Shawn a.k.a The Masked Stranger.**

**Myst: Although U.M. only used Malovent under the name of Dia-Bler.**

**Freak: Either way, that villain is named after a word in the Dictionary.**

**Myst: And we would like to thank PirateWizardThief for helping us decide the name for this story.**

**Freak: Believe it or not, that is the most important thing of the story. That and a plot, characters, and dialogue.**

**Myst: We also like to thank talking2myself. Her story (or what we skim through) is the inspiration for this story.**

**Freak: But just for the record, our story is entirely different. For one thing, it does not include Pixar or Live Action Disney films. Pirates of the Caribbean, though, it's still under decision.**

**Myst: Well, I think we should get to the story. So, all that's left is the disclaimer.**

**Freak: Alright. We don't own Disney. Any characters that are any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is totally coincidental.**

**Myst: Now we present you-**

***Red curtains open***

* * *

**The Flight of the Imagination**

**Chapter 1**

"Roxanne, could you wake up Amy," asked David Millers from the driver's seat. "We'll be arriving in five minutes."

A fourteen year old girl glanced up, mint-green eyes under long, black hair. "Oh, ok." She turned off her DS and shifted around to the little six year old girl who was sleeping softly, her head resting in the nook of her arm against the car door. Shaking her sister's shoulder, she said softly, "Amy, Amy. Come on, wake up."

Amy groaned and cracked open her blue eyes a little. "What is it?"

"We're almost at Disneyworld."

At this Amy bolted up, wide awake. "We're there?"

"No, I said _almost _there_. _There's a difference."

"How long till we get there?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Just soon."

"Are we there yet?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Amy, please try to contain your excitement. Otherwise, you might explode. We've been to the park before."

"I don't remember that."

"We have. A couple of times. One of the perks of living in Florida. Besides, it's really not that special." Roxanne looked out the window, watching their surroundings blurred by.

"How could you say that? Disneyworld is the most magical place in the whole wide world!" she exclaimed, waving her arms to her sides.

Roxanne sighed exasperatedly and twisted around so that her back was to the door. "That's just something they say for advertisement."

"Oh." Amy stared down at the floor, crestfallen, "Ok."

Seeing how sad her sister was, Roxanne started to feel bad and added in a soft whisper, "But they do make magical things there."

Amy's head snapped up. "Really?" She asked with wonder.

"Yeah, like rides are the best you'll ever see. And the characters that come alive. Did you know they come out at night?"

"No way!"

Roxanne nodded in a way that said 'I'm not kidding.' So, Roxanne entertained Amy until they arrive. After going through the ticket center and entrance, they walked around Town Square. Stopping at a bench, Roxanne played around with her phone as her Dad explained the 'day plan' and rules. Just usual stuff like 'don't talk to strangers' or 'stay together.' Meanwhile, he'll be with his girlfriend all day. Oh, joy.

"-And if there's any trouble, call me on my cell phone," her father went on with the lecture of instructions, "Roxy, do you-?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have my phone," Roxanne said, waving her phone dismissively. She tucked it away in the pocket of her handbag, wishing to go already. She wanted to get away before Samantha comes. Last thing Roxanne wanted to see was _that woman_. It was bad enough that her Dad was dating and she always having to watch Amy, but even speaking to Samantha was more than she could bear.

"Ok, I think that's it," David clapped his hands. "You girls have fun. Alright?"

"Daddy, are you ok? You seem…fidgety," Amy asked, tilting her head slightly. Now that Amy mentioned it, their dad did seemed nervous about something, clutching his hands and eyes twitching.

"Oh, um, i-it's nothing."

Roxanne crossed her arms. "Dad, just tell us."

Rubbing his neck, he heaved a sigh, "Alright, guess this is a good time as any." David took a seat between his daughters. "Roxanne, Amy, you know that me and Samantha have been dating for a while now and I've decided, to make a rather big decision that will affect all of us."

"You're breaking up with her?" Roxanne guessed, hoping he wasn't talking about the unthinkable. He gave her a stern look.

"No," he replied, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What!" Roxanne exclaimed, causing some passersby to turn their heads. "And you didn't talk to us first before you decided this!"

"Well-I-didn't know how to-thought maybe it'll come up on its own soon."

"Not soon enough," she grumbled. "Dad, what were you thinking?"

"That…" he nervously drawled, "I might surprise all of you with the proposal?"

"And when did you plan to do that?" she asked, hand on hip in a angry pose.

"Today, maybe."

"Today!"

"Can I be the flower girl at the wedding?" Amy asked, her hand raised as if she were in a classroom.

"Amy!" Roxanne scowled at her little sister.

"What?"

Roxanne turned back to her father. "Dad, I don't really think you should do this."

"Roxanne." David placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you don't like this, but I love Samantha. You'll see later that it's gonna be good for us. She would make a great mother to you two."

She forcefully jerked her shoulders out of his grasp. "That woman will never be my mother! I can't believe you would do this to us! To _her_!"

Took David a few moments to respond back, rubbing his upper lip. "This discussion is over. We'll talk about this later privately. You understand, young lady?"

Roxanne just glared back at him, an expression that said 'this isn't over, all right.'

"Now why don't you take Amy and go on the rides, ok?"

"Fine." She grabbed her little sister's hand and hauled her away.

"Love you," David called after them.

"Whatever!" Roxanne yelled, not bothering to glance back as they walked away, leaving her father in distress.

"I can't believe this!" Roxanne steamed. "How could he do this to us?"

"I don't see what's so bad about this," said Amy, "I like Sammie. She's nice."

"It doesn't matter that she's nice, Dad can't marry her," said Roxanne as they neared Cinderella's castle. Through the crowd, she could see a fifteen year old guy with brown hair sitting on a stone bench.

"Hello girls," he waved as they came closer. "Having a good day?"

"It's anything but good, Zeke," Roxanne replied bitterly.

"That tone doesn't sound good. So what happen?"

"Daddy's going to ask Sammie to marry him," Amy answered before Roxanne could say anything.

"Whoa! Your Dad's getting himself hitch!" He exclaimed. "Man, no wonder you're in a mood."

"Shut up," Roxanne snapped. Zeke raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't be hating on me," he said. "This probably won't help, but might lighten your mood a bit." Roxanne just glared at him as he reached inside one of his pockets and brought out a bag. "I got candy."

Amy's eyes lit up and she broke away from her sister. "Can I have some? Ppleasse!"

Zeke chuckled. "Sure kiddo, here." He poured a handful to her. Amy took a seat and rapidly ate while Roxanne stood, arms crossed.

"I'm not in the mood to eat," Roxanne stated.

"They got mints in the middle," Zeke induced, holding the top open for her with one hand. Roxanne's eyes shifted to the bag from him then back again. Reluctantly, she took one and sat down beside her friend.

"What am I going to do?" she said, more to herself than to Zeke. "He can't marry Samantha. He just can't."

"Why not?" Zeke asked, putting his bag away. "Sam's not so bad. She's great with helping us with our homework, and the fact that she did that while dating your dad just shows how nice she is."

"She could have just faked liking that just to impress my dad," Roxanne argued, chewing slowly. The mint mixed in with the chocolate tasted bitter somehow. Bitter and sweet. Maybe that was just her being bitter.

"Well…at least she…smells nice?"

"Great, she smells nice. She's perfect for my father," Roxanne said sarcastically. "You just don't understand."

Zeke tried to think about something else to lighten the mood between them. "Well, let's look on the bright side. It's summer."

"And what a good start it has been. Not only is my dad planning on remarrying some stranger, but Jake has moved to Ohio and Melissa is going to a camp for five weeks. And on top of it, we have that stupid summer assignment our teachers gave us. Can't see how it could get any worse." She hunched over, placing her chin in the palms of her hands.

"Stop being such a negative Nellie." That earned Zeke a glare from her. "Summer is a happy time. We can do whatever we want when we want to. And who knows? Lots of weird stuff happens before the fall. Let's still try to enjoy it, ok?"

Roxanne stared at him, then exhaled loudly. "Fine, but that'll be a little hard."

"Just try to relax, ok?"

"I'll try. Man," she mused, "What would I do without you?"

"You'll probably be in an insane asylum by now," he joked. Roxanne couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy!"

Roxanne twisted around, seeing Amy pulling at her arm franticly. "Amy, what is it?" she asked, prying her little sister off her.

"It's the White Rabbit from Wonderland!" Amy exclaimed. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Great, why don't you go ask him for his autograph?"

Amy shook her head wildly. "No, no, no, no. Not a costume one, the REAL one!"

Zeke laughed, "Oh come on, there's no way that that rabbit is-Ooof!" He was then trampled by a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat and holding a giant pocket watch. Surprised, Roxanne's eyes stared after the rabbit as he ran into the crowd. He was too small to be someone in costume, and…h-he was animated!

She got out of her shock long enough to help Zeke up. "Zeke, you ok?"

He was rubbing his now bruised stomach, starring in disbelief at the furry creature. "D-did-did you s-see that?"

"I'm not sure myself," she muttered. "Amy, did you-?" She turned to her little sister only to find her gone!

"Amy? Amy. Where'd you go!" She cried frantically.

"I think I found her," Zeke said, pointing ahead. She looked back to see Amy chasing and calling out to the rabbit.

"Mister Rabbit, wait up!"

"Amy, get your butt back here!" Roxanne proceeded to run after her with Zeke close behind. They pushed and moved around the crowd, trying not to lose sight of Amy. _'Sure, they complain about two teenagers shoving through them, but no one notices the little girl following the cartoon rabbit running under them," _Roxanne thought.

Soon they followed them into the castle. Zeke and Roxanne stopped to catch their breaths. "Man, she's fast. Where'd she go?" Zeke panted. "Over there!" Roxanne pointed to the throne on the dais. Up there was a fleeting glimpse of a small figure disappearing behind it. While no one was looking, the two teens snuck up there and found a little tunnel in the wall behind the massive chair. "How long was that hole there?" Zeke asked to no one in practical.

"You think they would notice something like this," Roxanne chimed. She got down on her hands and knees, crawling into the tunnel. "Come on."

Hesitating, Zeke followed after her using his elbows and knees to push himself forward as if he was under barb-wire. They continued on, the light diminishing and the ground growing bumpier and dirt-like.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day: chasing after my sister in a tunnel, getting my jeans ruin in the progress." Roxanne groaned, yanking out some roots that caught at her hair. "I swear, when I get my hands on her, I'm going to…ah-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Her hand slipped through empty air and she went head-first down a giant hole. Zeke made an attempt to save her, seizing her ankles. It didn't work as the force pulled him down too in the progress, as if someone pushed him from behind. Both screamed as they plummeted down the black abyss below.

* * *

**Myst: That was the first chapter.**

**Freak: End with a cliff-hanger. Quite literally, I might add.**

**Myst: Though not technically because they fell off a cliff.**

**Freak: I heard it both ways.**

**Myst: So please review. Whether that you love, correct us on grammar, suggest we have them land in cheese, or anything, don't be shy. We are open to anyone.**

**Freak: Except Flying Monkeys. The ones from Oz.**

**Myst: Mostly because they cannot type.**

**Freak: Yes. And they stole my bag of candy on Halloween.**

**Myst: You should have been a cowboy instead of Dorothy.**

**Freak: Oh well.**

**Myst: Review and we will bring the next chapter.**

**Freak: But only if we get reviews.**

**Both: We hope you enjoy this first chapter! Bye! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freak: Hello to people and beyond! I'm Freak!**

**Myst: And I'm MysteryGirl!**

**Both: And we are MysteryGirl7Freak!**

**Myst: But as before, I prefer to be called Myst.**

**Freak: Like the stuff that covers London.**

**Myst: I'm not sure that's-**

**Freak: Anyway, we are sorry if this is short, but we have been busy and we both got that weird ach in our hands and wrists. **

**Myst: Not to mention, we saw **_**Brave.**_

**Freak: And it's awe-mazing!**

**Myst: (Turns to Freak). Did you just put awesome and amazing into one word.**

**Freak: Yes.**

**Myst: (Shrugs) Ok. (Turn back to audience.) So we hope ya'll like this new chapter.**

**Freak: We like to dedicate this chapter to two authors and a character. Riku's Music Lover, PrismRain13, and Merida.**

**Myst: First Pixar Princess.**

***Trumpets blows.***

**Myst: We do not own Disney. Just the OCs and whatever the heck the plot is.**

**Freak: We're making it as we go along.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Roxanne and Zeke screamed in terror, free-falling down the hole. Objects floated past them, or rather the teens past the numerous items; teapots, teacups, books, stools, and other household furniture. Zeke nearly collided with a piano, but it floated up with a few keys playing. Roxanne bounced off a bed, spinning involuntary.

"ZEKE!"

Zeke looked down to see the ground coming closer, wind rushing past him. They screamed louder as they neared the ground, the walls getting wider by the second.

Instead of solid concrete, they plummeted into water. Floating in place, the two teens opened their eyes and relaxed a bit, the racing of their hearts confirming they were still alive. But they were pretty much freaked out. Mostly by the fall and the fact they can inhale air underwater.

"Where are we?" Roxanne said, enunciating each word slowly. "And what just happen to us?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be taking deep breaths to keep my heart from bursting out of my chest," Zeke mumbled, freaked out. "Is it just me or does this place seem familiar."

Now that Zeke mentioned it, the misty space did strike a faint memory in her head. Around them the scenery was blue like a clear day and something that shone like stars surrounded them. Suddenly, one attached itself to her arm. "What the heck!" Then one attached itself to Zeke's face, and then more started to glue themselves onto both teens, going faster as more of the strange light covered their bodies. "What's happening?"

"We've being eaten alive by fireflies!" Zeke cried in terror, thrashing around like a fish.

Soon, both were completely covered in a coat of white light. One more lazily flew over to them and with a resounding _boom!_, blazed brightly before sky-rocketing them like a shooting star. Roxanne and Zeke landed hard on ground, surprisingly still alive.

"Owww." They collected themselves, dizzy and confused. After rubbing her head, Roxanne saw something wrong with her hand. It looked…more colorful. Shrugging, she tried to stand up, but couldn't for some reason. It was like the ceiling was only two feet tall.

"Roxanne, check this out," Zeke gestured to a sewer lid below them.

"Hey, doesn't that look like the one from…Enchanted?" Roxanne questioned.

Zeke studied it a bit longer and nodded. "Yeah, and didn't that fall look similar to the one in Alice in Wonderland?"

She nodded. "Let's just get out of here."

They lifted the cover off and Zeke went through first, then Roxanne. They found themselves inside some kind of wooden passageway. The place was swaying back and forth as if they were on a ship. Water lapping against wood could be heard. The most noticeable thing was that everything was unusually colorful, like a cartoon.

"Zeke," Roxanne began, "I don't think we're in Florida anymore."

"Maybe we stumbled into some kind of new project that the Disney guys were working on," Zeke offered.

Roxanne scoffed. "Yeah, and they wanted the entrance to be behind some throne, inside a castle."

"Well, what do you think it is then?" Zeke asked.

Roxanne thought a bit. "Maybe this is a dream or we both had a memory lapse and are on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride."

"I don't think so," Zeke replied, "I know for a fact that this is not the pirates ride. It's too colorful. Maybe…maybe this is real."

"Oh, come on." Roxanne put her hands on her hips. "That's ridiculous."

"Just think about it. We see a cartoon bunny, fall down a hole, and enter a ship through a sewer lid." He turned back to the sewer lid, only to find it not there anymore. "It's gone! Now how are we going to get back?"

"Here's an idea, we wake up."

"Rox, I still don't think we're-" He was cut off due to Roxanne slapping his face. "Ow, what the heck!"

"Did it work?"

"No, because we're not dreaming," Zeke steamed, holding his red cheek. "And even if we were, how could we both be in it together."

Roxanne pressed her lips together. "Good point. But I still refuse to believe-" She stopped, her face turning green.

"Roxanne?"

Zeke stepped away as Roxanne hurried over to a nearby barrel and vomited inside. Zeke went to her side, holding his hands towards her, but not touching her back as he was grossed out by her puking. She wiped her mouth and turned her head back to Zeke.

"Still think this isn't real," Zeke asked, almost casually.

"Nope," she groaned. "I'm really seasick, which means we are really on a boat, guh, which means this is real. As unlikely and impossible as it seems, it's real." Abruptly, she stood up straight. Her eyes went wide with realization. "Which means that Amy's here somewhere, too."

They glanced at each other with open mouths and came to the same conclusion. "We have to find her!" Both teens rushed down the corridor, opening doors and calling Amy's name.

Along the next corridor, they found only two doors that were facing each other from opposite walls. Roxanne tried the one on the right, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"Maybe she's in here." Zeke stood in front of the right door and grasped the handle. He pressed down the latch and open it outwards. "Amy!"

He looked in to find, not Amy, but three rough/silly-looking pirates inside. Two were playing poker and one was sharpening his sword. They all turned their attention to the door and spotted the two teens.

"Where'd ye two come from?" the one with the sword yelled, pointing the weapon at them.

Zeke slammed the door shut, grabbed a nearby plank of wood, and jammed it between the floor and doorknob quickly. "Sorry, wrong door!"

He gripped Roxanne's hand and pulled her as he rushed to the end of the hall. "Therewerepirates."

"What?"

"They were pirates behind that door!"

Roxanne stopped, causing Zeke to stop and lose grip of her hand. "Wait, pirates?" She yelled. She was answered by the sound of wood splitting. They looked to see the pirates had rammed their way out of the room and were now charging down the corridor to them.

"Run!" the two screamed simultaneously. They sprinted down opposite directions having no idea that one went the other way. Two pirates went down the right corridor that Zeke took while the third ran down the left corridor after Roxanne.

* * *

**Myst: We end chapter 2 with another cliff-hanger.**

**Freak: We love cliffhangers.**

**Myst: So remember to leave us a review.**

**Freak: Or the pirates will get you.**

**Myst: That's not true.**

**Freak: Right. They'll come get us.**

**Myst: Wait, what?**

**Pirate: There they are!**

***Turn to see group of pirates charging towards them.***

**Both: Hah! Run! (To audience) Till next time!**

***Girls run off screen with pirates behind them.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Myst: Finally, we have finished the third chapter!**

**Freak: Remember how we said**** we wouldn't ****include Pixar or Live Action Disney films****?**

**Myst: Well, we change our minds. We're gonna have one or two in here.**

**Freak: We don't own any of the characters in Never Land or the island itself. **

**Myst: But we can take credit for Roxanne, Zeke, and Amy. And whatever plot we have.**

**Freak: And we like to thank all the support you give us, guys.**

**Myst; And a special thanks to PirateWizardThief and yeahIwentthere69. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zeke skidded around another corner and ran down the corridor. The pirates behind him were gaining. He had to think of something to get him out of this quick, or he'll end up with a knife in his back.

'_Why didn't I follow Roxanne?' _ Zeke thought. _'Or more importantly, why didn't she follow me?'_

He glanced over his shoulder and, without warning, crashed into a green-cloaked figure who just appeared around the corner. The figure pushed Zeke off and blocked the oncoming strike from one of Zeke's pursers with their sword. Then kicked low, aiming for his ankles. This knocked the pirate to the ground and causing his partner, who was trying to skid to a stop, to fall over him.

Meanwhile, Zeke watched until the cloaked figure's purser arrived and tried to stab him. Zeke rolled out of the way in time and kicked the pirate between the legs. The pirate collapsed, face contorted in pain.

"I think I just won my first fight." Zeke climbed to his feet, but the pirate he knocked down grabbed his leg. That caused Zeke to fall back on his stomach. "Hey! Let go!" Zeke struggled and kicked the man again. This time, in his face.

The pirate loosened his grip enough for Zeke to wrench his leg out, scrambling to his feet. He followed the cloaked figure, stepping on one of the pirates' stomach.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zeke called between breaths.

But the figure kept running, not showing any signs he heard Zeke. Zeke was halfway when the figure turned right, disappearing along the wall. There was a yell, shriek, and sounds of battle. He stopped and peeped around to see the figure trapped in a headlock by a big pirate, struggling to get out. Grabbing a wooden plank nearby (they seemed to have lots of those lying around, huh?), quickly snuck up to the pirate's back and smacked it across the guy's head, actually splitting the wood in the process.

Stiff as a board, the pirate fell with a thud. The figure stood there with her hand clutching her neck, trying to catch her breath.

'_Wha-.'_

Zeke stared at the long, bushy, red-haired maiden. She had light freckles on her face and blue eyes, her dark green dress visible under her cloak. "Princess Merida?"

Merida picked up her sword from the floor and straightened up, looking at him. "Thanks fer knockin' the bloke's lights out. He almost crushed me windpipe. Who are ye anyway?"

"I'm Zeke Collins." Then he bowed awkwardly. "Your Highness."

"Ye don't have tae do that." Merida said.

"Oh, sorry." Zeke cleared his voice. "This is my first time meeting royalty."

"Didn't expect it tae be in a pirate ship, huh?" She smiled.

"Not at all," Zeke agreed, then scratched the back of his ear in uncertainty. "So, you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

She crossed her arms, skeptical. "I should be askin' ye the same question."

"You first."

She exhaled noisily. "Alright, but later. Right now, we got tae move."

Hearing angry shouts behind him, Zeke glanced back to see the oncoming pirates' shadows dancing across the floor. "Agreed. Let's skedaddle."

Merida bolted, Zeke not-quite-so-fast running behind her. Though he didn't get far when he was yanked back by the collar of his shirt. The pirate, the one Zeke hit with the plank, roughly pinned Zeke against the wall, trapping the teen's hands behind his back while the other pirates ran down the hallway after the Scottish princess.

"Mer-mm!" Zeke tried to call out, but a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Don't worry 'bout yer little friend," the pirate spat, "She'll join ya soon. In the meantime, we'll go see ta Cap'n."

Zeke struggled as the pirate dragged him away, but it was useless as he was a scrawny guy and his captor had muscles bigger than his head.

'_I've should've stayed home today.'_

* * *

Roxanne quickly slipped inside the cargo room and shut the door, panting. After tripping the pirate, she was able to gain more time for herself to hide. He wasn't fast enough to get back on his feet to see where she'd gone. Maybe now she was safe.

The sound of footsteps proved her wrong. Thinking hastily, she rushed over to one of the many trunks in the cabin, opened the lid, slipped inside, and quietly shut it down.

Roxanne waited, eyes closed tightly with fear. She could hear him coming in, walking around the room, searching for her. She remembered back when she was Amy's age she would play hide-and-go-seek all the time, giggling and squeezing into the tiniest spaces she could. It was like that now, but she wasn't laughing or looking forward to being caught. Her heartbeat pounded against her chest so much that it hurt, sounding like a giant drum. If she didn't suddenly shriek in terror, then her thunderous pulse would give her away.

However, it seemed luck was on her side for once. She heard the door open and close, the footsteps fading.

She waited for another two minutes before she peeped out, opening the lid a crack. The room was empty, he was gone. She pushed the lid back and exhaled in relief.

"I thought I was toast for sure," she thought aloud. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Yeah, me neither."

Roxanne stiffened. _'Who said that?' _Slowly, she twisted her head to her right. And her eyes met two pairs of blue eyes and black hair. Startled, she shrieked and ducked back down, hidden from view. Gripping the edge, she slowly brought her head back up just as the person did the same.

In the chest next to hers, a twelve-year-old girl and an even smaller boy stood. The girl was fair skinned, slender, her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a whitish-yellow shirt with matching pants. A clam locket with her name hung around her neck. The boy next to her was slightly pudgy in the face, but otherwise slender. He wore a yellow hat, a blue bow tie, red overalls, and a black vest.

"Melody and Pinocchio?" Roxanne said in disbelief. She looked up towards the ceiling. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Melody asked timidly, hugging Pinocchio.

"Roxanne and I'm having a really bad day. What are you two doing here?"

"Right now, hiding from pirates. Same as you." Melody answered.

"We're also looking for something," Pinocchio chimed in, smiling brightly.

Melody shushed him. "You can't tell her that. It's a secret, remember?"

"Secret or not, I don't really care," Roxanne intervened, climbing out of the chest. The two characters followed. "I just want to get out of here. By the way, you haven't happened to see a little girl about six, about your size-" She gestured to Pinocchio. "And looks a lot like me?"

They shook their heads no. Roxanne's shoulders slumped. "Great."

"Maybe we can help you find her," Pinocchio proposed. He looked up at Melody. "We can help her, right?"

"Well," Melody mused, "I guess I can't see why not. We're also looking for a couple of people."

"That's nice of you guys, but me and Zeke-" She stopped, realization hitting her. She slapped her head. "Zeke! He was right behind me. He could've been captured. I gotta find him."

"We'll help you," Melody and Pinocchio said simultaneously.

"Ok. First off, jinx," Roxanne pointed out. "Second, I guess I don't really have a choice here. Alright, we'll work together. Let's go."

They hurried over to the door, but Melody stopped them. "Wait! What if there are pirates outside?"

Roxanne held up a hand. "I'll check." She cracked the door open and peeped out. So far, no one was out there. Opening the door wider, she poked her head out. "Seems ok so far." Then she heard the trampling of feet and angry shouts. "No, wait." She waved the characters back. Looking at the end of the hall, she could see shadows growing larger. She brought her head back in and closed the door.

Merida appeared around the corner and ran past the cargo's door. The pirates followed up to the cargo's door when it suddenly burst open. The pirates crashed into it, piling up into an unconscious heap with stars circling around their heads like vultures.

Merida stopped and watched as her pursers went down. When the last one slipped into the pile; Roxanne, Melody, and Pinocchio stepped out of the room. "Clean up on aisle 3." Roxanne shook her head. "Can't believe I just said that."

"Mel! Pinoke!" Merida ran over to them as they turned around.

"Merida!" Pinocchio called happily.

Melody looked behind Merida, searching for a second person. "Where's Caz?" she asked Merida.

Merida sheathed her sword. "I was hopin' he be with you." Then she noticed Roxanne. "Who's yer friend?"

Roxanne spoke up before Melody could. "I'm Roxanne. Don't ask how I got here, I'm not sure myself. Did you see a little girl who looked like me or a guy with a John Deer shirt?"

"I did see a lad with a funny lookin' shirt, yes."

Roxanne face brightened a little. "That's him. Where is he?"

"He was followin' meh, but he musta been captured."

Then her face fell. Roxanne touched her forehead with a fist, upset. "Now I got to save that dummy before they kill him."

"We better get going then," Melody said. They started to run, but Roxanne stopped when she got an idea. She quickly headed over to the out cold pirates and stole one of their swords, tying the scabbard to her waist.

"Still can't believe this is happening to me," she muttered. With that, she rushed to catch up with the cartoon trio.

They ended up at a trapdoor leading outside. Lifting the cover a fracture, Merida surveyed the deck.

"How does it look out there?" Roxanne asked Merida as she climbed back down.

"There are about ten men out there, including the cap'n and first mate. Zeke is out there."

Roxanne turned towards the group. "Anyone got any ideas how we can save him?"

Melody smirked. "I think I have a plan that might just work."

* * *

"_It is just not my day today,"_ Zeke thought.

After being tied up and dragged up deck, Zeke was brought before the captain. He's got to admit, Hook was taller in person. And more menacing than he did in the movie. If Zeke wasn't careful of what he said, he might get tear to pieces like a ribbon by the hook that served as the captain's left hand.

"Aligh' lad," Hook started, irritation clearly in his voice, "what are ye doin' on me ship?"

Zeke nervously shifted his feet. "You mean this isn't the Black Pearl? Ah, that explains the white sails." So much for being careful.

Hook's face darkened. "You some spy that idiojit Sparrow sent?"

Zeke face fell. "Wait, he actually exists? I mean-No-I was planning on stealing his compass to-impress a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, but apparently I snuck onto the wrong ship. That's my mistake on doing it on a rainy night. Lesson learned."

Hook just gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it. He turned to Zeke's captor. "What was the boy doing down there when you found him?"

"He knocked me with a plank and try to run off with the red-haired lass," he replied, rubbing the lump on his head.

"You mean tha' Scottish brat?"

"Aye, sir."

Hook whirled back to Zeke. "You're in league with those brats runnin' around me ship, aren't you?"

Zeke rolled his eyes up, looking at the sky. "Well…actually-"

"Shut up!" Zeke flinched back as Hook's hook nearly pierced his face. "I don' know how many reinforcements that Scottish brat brough' with her, but I'll get each and every one of you. That treasure is mine, and none of ya will get yer scrawny hands on it!"

Zeke vigorously shook his head. "No, no , no, you got it all wrong! I didn't even know Merida was here until I run into her. I don't want your fool's gold. Just let me go!"

"Go?" Hook laughed as if the boy said something funny. "Fine, we'll let you go…OFF THE EDGE OF THE PLANK!"

The pirates hauled Zeke across the deck and threw him onto the long plank, landing on his knees. His stomach churned as he looked down to the water below. He tried to turn back, but various weapons blocked his path. The pirates laughed cruelly as they made him back away towards the end of the plank.

"Oh, come on! Don't I at least get a last request or something? A phone call, maybe?" He stopped as he felt empty air underneath his heels. "Or a floatie?"

"Say your prayers, boy!" Hook jeered, slapping his sword into his hook hand.

Just as the worst was about to happen for Zeke, a sharp whistle broke the noise. Everyone stopped and spun around to see Pinocchio waving at them. "Hi." Then he threw an apple at Hook's face.

The captain wiped the mess off his face and, boy, was it red. He turned his head to his men and pointed his sword in the direction of the boy. "Don't just stand there! Get the brat!"

With swords upraised, the pirates chased after the running boy; leaving Zeke, Hook, and Mr. Smee. Zeke started to slowly slide his way back to the deck, but a cold blade went to his neck almost touching it stopped him.

"Don't think you can escape from this just 'cause I got hit with an apple. As soon as the little brat is caught, you'll both go overbroad," Hook sneered.

Meanwhile, the pirates chased Pinocchio to a dead-end. Before they could seize him, a fishing-net enveloped them from above and caused them to get so tangled up they collapsed. Above, Merida and Melody laughed as the pirates struggled in the net like fishes.

Roxanne nervously gripped the rope in her hand. "Explain to me why I have to do this?"

"It's part of the plan," Melody replied, hurrying over to Roxanne's backside.

"Maybe Merida shou-" But she didn't finished as Melody pushed her off the rail.

Zeke, Hook, and Mr. Smee twisted their heads around to see a screaming Roxanne swinging towards them like a clumsy Tarzan. Zeke and Smee ducked as Hook was hit and toppled overbroad, screaming. Smee ran over to the side and looked down, worried for his captain. "Cap'n!"

Zeke stepped back onto deck. A second later, Roxanne crashed into him and they rolled head over heels across the deck.

Zeke groaned, sending a sidelong glance in Roxanne's direction. "Smooth landing."

She got up on her knees and helped Zeke out of his bonds. "You can thank me later for saving your life." Then she stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Right now we got to move."

Roxanne led Zeke to Merida, Melody, and Pinocchio. Zeke was surprised to see the two other characters, but decided to ask questions later.

"So what do we do next, Mel?" Roxanne asked.

Melody bit her lip. "Um, that was it."

"That's it? What do you mean that's it?"

"Here's an idea," Zeke piped up. "We leave."

"But we can't leave without Caz," Pinocchio protested. Melody nodded.

"We have to find him first."

Roxanne held her hands up. "Hold on. Who is this Caz person?"

"He's-"

"Watch out!" Merida suddenly pushed them down and unsheathed her sword just as another blade came down. Hook, now dripping wet, battled with the Scottish princess with both sword and hook. The others crawled away to a safe distance and hid behind the mast. Watching, Hook seemed to be an expert at fencing, but Merida was gaining the upper hand quickly. She managed to disarmed him and send his weapon across the deck. Hook was pinned to the mast with Merida's blade at his throat. "Ye loss, codfish."

Melody picked up some rope, and with Zeke's help, tied it around the mast with Hook caught in it.

Hook struggled. "Ye little brats!"

"Quick! To the longboats!" Roxanne yelled. They got into one and lowered it into the water. While they started paddling, Smee managed to free the rest of the crew from the net, but got himself tangled. One of the pirates aimed a pistol at the kids and was about to pull the trigger when he was suddenly pushed overbroad.

_Splash!_

The kids looked up to see a flying carpet soar over their heads. Melody smiled. "It's Caz!"

Carpet veered back and stopped in front of the longboat. Upon it, a boy of 13 with messy, black hair and brown eyes sat. He wore a white shirt under a midnight blue vest with yellow lining and a pair of black pants with a yellow belt. "Is everyone ok?"

Pinocchio nodded. "Yeah, did you find it?"

"Got it right here." Caz tossed a wad of cloth covering a sphere-like object in his hand.

"Excuse me for the intrusion," Roxanne intervened, "But we have pirates to worry about!"

Then water exploded near them, swaying the boat.

"And they're firing the cannons," Zeke added. He screamed as all of them ducked out of the way of a cannonball zipping above their heads.

"Hurry, everyone get on!"

Caz pulled them up onto Carpet one by one, cannonballs hitting the water left and right of them. Roxanne was halfway on when Carpet zoomed off moments before their boat exploded into shards of wood, obliterated.

Zeke helped Caz pulled Roxanne fully on top, hugging her tightly afterwards. "You ok?"

"I just decided that I really hate pirates and cannons," Roxanne panted, hyperventilating. "I don't think Amy was on that ship at all."

"I second the thought." Zeke turned to Merida. "By the way, that was awesome what you did back there. Way to show Hook who's boss."

Merida smiled. "Thanks. And way tae come tae the rescue, Caz."

"What happen to you anyway?" Pinocchio asked.

"We were afraid you got caught," Melody added.

Caz ruffled the back of his head. "Well, when those pirates found us below decks, I outrun them and went to the captain's cabin. I searched through everything until I found this." He held up the package. "What about you?"

"We ran into these guys," Melody indicated to Roxanne and Zeke.

Zeke waved. "Hey. I'm Zeke and this is Roxanne."

Caz shook Zeke's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Roxanne glanced down on their flying transportation. "Where did you get this Carpet?"

"It's my dad's. He loaned it to me for this mission me and my friends are on."

"Your dad?" Roxanne and Zeke cried.

Caz nodded. "Yeah. Aladdin, hero of Agrabah. You know him?"

Roxanne exchanged a glance with Zeke. "We've… heard of him that's for sure."

As they flew to the island, Roxanne pondered on the events that transpired. _'This day just gets weirder and weirder.'_

* * *

**Myst: Well they have gotten away from the pirates like we did.**

**Freak: Only ours have fallen into a ditch.**

**Myst: Curtsey of the Lost Boys.**

***Cheers.***

**Myst: Freak, put the noise maker away.**

**Freak: *turns off recorder.* Party pooper.**

**Myst: Well, if anyone would like to give shouts of what worlds they would like to see, just review.**

**Freak: Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Myst: Hey, everyone. Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the others.**

**Freak: If you got any complaints about it, feel free to tell us in the nicest way.**

**Myst: Otherwise keep your rude comments to yourselves.**

**Freak: We don't own Disney. If we did, I would have Jim Hawkins.**

**Myst: Thank the Lord we don't own it for Jim's sake.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Night had fallen as the ragtag group of kids took refuge in Skull Rock. They gathered around a campfire that Merida had made and were in the middle of sharing their stories. Roxanne and Zeke were finishing up there side of their story to the characters.

"So you are not of Disney?" Caz said once the two were done.

Zeke nodded. "That's right. Surprised?"

Melody and Caz said they weren't, Pinocchio looked like he was about to say yes but shook his head no, same with Carpet (except for the speaking part), and Merida admitted she was a bit but only because she really thought they fit in well here.

Roxanne quirked a brow, frowning. "By that you thought-?"

"Tha' ye two are rather goofy, even fer lovebirds." She said her bow in her lap.

Zeke sniggered in his hand a bit at that which earned him a smack upside the head from Roxanne. "Ow!" Zeke rubbed the back of his head.

"We're not lovebirds," Roxanne said, "Just friends."

Merida held her hand up in apology. "Alright, no need tae get into a frenzy."

"Anyway," Caz intervened, sitting between Carpet and Melody. "It's not a big discovery that there's a realm with people who know about us and had movies, whatever those are, of special points of our lives, really. We've known it for years and had visitors coming to this place. In fact, the first guy who came here explained it all to us."

"Walt Disney?" Zeke guessed.

Caz nodded, giving him a lopsided smile. "Yeah, that's him."

"So there have been others?" Roxanne questioned.

Pinocchio nodded, looking up at her. "Uh-huh. Mostly kids like us."

"And us, apparently." Roxanne said sourly, sharing a glance with Zeke. She grabbed a stick nearby and poked at the flames. Exasperated, she rubbed the side of her forehead. "And my little sister. How am I supposed to find her?"

"You can come with us," Pinocchio chimed in, exuberant.

"Where you guys going?"

Caz looked like he wanted to stop the little boy from babbling out personal info, but Pinocchio spoke up anyway. "Everywhere! All over the lands and seas and everything."

"What, you guys on a mission or something?" Roxanne joked.

Merida frowned, crossing her arms a bit. "Aye, we are. An important one."

The way Merida said it in that tone shut Roxanne up. She had to remember that these kids are of royal blood (except for Pinoke who came from wood) and have done some unbelievable stuff that a Floridian couldn't dream of doing. This is Disney after all. Plus, they have weapons. "Oh."

"So what is this mission you're on anyway?" Zeke said.

"This quest, which the High King of Disney himself appointed to us, is a treasure hunt of some sorts. My friends and I are traveling the world looking for these." Caz reached into his pocket and, unwrapping the swath of cloth, showed the two outlanders a stone. And not just any stone, this stone was shape in an unusual way and it was crystallized, showing green, blue and rainbow colors that seemed to swirl inside the mineral like a fog of mist. Caz smirked as he held the treasure. "We need to collect these stones in each land. So far, our work is cut in half. We just still have a little more to go."

"Dude, that thing is like one of those rubix cubes," Zeke said in awe, eyes reflecting the colors. "But it's not made of plastic."

"But why do you need to find them?" Roxanne questioned.

Caz thought for a moment, as if trying to come up with an answer. Melody answered for him. "The King didn't say. Only that when all are brought together, is the key to an ultimate treasure. And when in the wrong hands could mean disaster."

Caz gave Melody an appreciated glance and nodded his head, stuffing the stone back in his pocket. "Uh, yeah, yeah. That's right. Very crucial to The Disney Kingdom's safety."

Roxanne quirked an eyebrow but let it go for now. "And you would be going to a lot of places." She sighed. Well, she needed to find her sister pronto, and for a way off this island somehow. Plus, these guys live here and probably know everything about it or else they wouldn't be traveling around without parents. She shared a glance with Zeke and they came to a silent agreement. She groaned. "Well, looks like you guys got two new members."

Caz scratched the back of his head while the others stared at him. He shifted his eyes left to right, laughing nervously. He held up his index finger. "One moment please." He got up and gathered his team in a huddle a few foot away, Merida grabbing Pinocchio by the back collar when he didn't follow and brought him over. Roxanne and Zeke watched as the toons whispered in hushed voices, once or more Caz or Merida or even Carpet glancing back at them. In a few minutes, the toons broke apart and face the teens, Caz and Merida in front.

Caz crossed his arms and gave them a solemn look. "Well, we've talked it through and-" His face soften into a grin. "You're in."

Zeke shrugged, somewhat glad. "Thanks."

"But ye'll have tae each do yer part," Merida spoke up. "This ain't a free ride."

"Considering we have to search everywhere for my sister and avoid not getting kill?" Roxanne said, "Yeah, don't worry about us being lazy."

Merida rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Melody did. "So it's agreed, you help us and we'll help you?"

"It's a deal," Zeke pronounced, shaking her hand.

Then they sat in silence, not knowing what to say next. Zeke stretched his arms and spoke up. "So, when and where do we take off?"

Caz held his chin in thought. "Well, we should probably rest a bit since we just escaped near-death. I'll stay up and keep watch. When that moon is in the center of the sky we'll leave." He pointed to the full moon that was close to the horizon. Soon, everyone pick a place to sleep and rest. Only Caz was up sitting atop a boulder and the two outlanders who where close together.

"Zeke," Roxanne whispered low enough that only he and nobody else could hear. She was lying on her side while Zeke was leaning his back against a slope.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that we end up in a fantasy land on the same day we are at Disney World?"

"And that your dad told you he was going to propose? You want to talk about that?"

Roxanne rolled on her other side. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't get it. What's your problem with Sam? She's great."

"Problem is she's not my mom." She glared at him over her shoulder. "And never will be."

"Rox, it's been five years. Don't you think it's time to move on? I'm sure Sam would be a cool step-mom."

"Nope. I don't see it." She turned her back to him. "Get some sleep."

Zeke closed his eyes. "One point you have to deal with it. Attach the negative to ground to get the engine running."

"Enough with the mechanic talk; this isn't your parents' garage."

Meanwhile, Caz was looking at the Never Land Stone, tossing it to one hand to the other until at one point he almost dropped it. After that he put it into a knapsack where if you looked inside was an assortment of stones, colors reflecting off making a kind of World of Colors display in a bag. Pulling the top closed, Caz looked behind to see Carpet had flew up and took a seat beside him. The rug across his 'arms' and tapped his 'foot.'

"What?" Caz asked. "We had to lie to them. There's no telling if they would've gone to Mickey and tell him about us. Even if we left them on this island they would've gotten off eventually. I know you're still not happy that me and the others are lying to our parents, but we're halfway done. And we've been meaning to have an extra set of hands. Come on, Carpet, please. Let's finish what we started."

Carpet made a gesture that said 'fine.' Caz smiled. "Thanks. I promised once this is over, we'll come clean and accept the consequences."

Carpet floated back down and Caz set his gaze upon the horizon, the sound of the surf crushing against rocks and cicadas chirping.

* * *

**Myst: Again, sorry for the long wait and not so great chapter.**

**Freak: If anyone wants to throw some ideas of where they should go next and/or some kind of action/run-into-danger ideas or anything, feel free.**

**Myst: We are being attack by a shadow of writers' block.**

**Freak: And the thought of school coming near. That deepen our spirits.**

**Myst: See ya next time.**

**Freak: Whenever that is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Myst: Hey everyone. We finally scratched chapter 5 up.**

**Freak: Sorry it took so long.**

**Myst: We apologize also if it isn't too great.**

**Freak: We need more creative ideas to happen to these guys.**

**Mys: So don't be after to tell us what you think. We are open to suggestions, requests, and OCs.**

**Freak: We are?**

**Myst: Yes. Disclaimer.**

**Freak: We don't own Disney. We own Amy, Rox, and Zeke. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, everyone," Caz yelled, his voice echoing in the skull-shaped cave. "Up and at 'em. Time to hitch up the rug and take off."

Grudgingly, Roxanne and Zeke got up with the others, some of who were all ready to go. Just as Zeke sat down to slip his shoes on, a shimmering ball of light zoomed into the cave and slammed into his chest. Crying out in surprise, Zeke toppled back with his feet sticking up.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked alarmed.

Zeke stood up. "It's Tinker Bell!" He held up a little fairy in a green dress in his hand who shook her head clear. Tinker Bell flew off Zeke's hand, sending an indignant glare at him before flying over to Caz, Roxanne, and Merida. She started to make these wild hand gestures and making bell noises.

"Er, does anyone know what she's saying?" Roxanne questioned, making a face that she had no idea.

Caz scrunched his mouth together in thought. "Maybe she wanted to say hi before we left?" Tinker Bell clenched her fists and stomp her feet in the air. Her bell-talk gotten louder as dust floated off her.

Merida smiled in thought, tapping her chin before snapping her fingers. "I've got an idea. Be needin' yae fer a moment, Tink." The Scottish princess swiftly grabbed the fairy in her hand and, whipping out a small bag, shoved the poor girl inside. Ignoring the tinkering protests, Merida rapidly shook the closed bag. Once done, she picked out a very dizzy Tink by the wings and placed her on a rock nearby. Tink fell down while Merida tied the bag shut. "This ought tae be handy."

"Not to be rude, but can we please leave now," Roxanne asked, heading over to Carpet and climbing on, sitting between Zeke and Melody. "My sister could be hanging off a cliff as we speak."

As everyone got on, Pinocchio waved happily to the fairy. "Good-bye Tinker Bell!"

Tink shook her head clear and looked up in time to see a glimpse of a purple rug before it disappeared out of the cave. She jumped up and flew as fast as she could out, dust trailing behind her. By the time she was out, the carpet with the children was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated, she stomped in the air and flew back to Hangman's Tree.

Carpet soared above the clouds, blocking everyone on board's view of the ground below. Roxanne hung on for dear life, her nails digging into the fabric. "How much longer till we land?"

"Soon," was all Caz said. He was up front with Merida who was holding up a map, both completely unfazed at being a thousand feet off the ground. Apparently so was most of the riders were, including Zeke. In fact, he looked as if he was having the time of his life.

"What did you think Tinker Bell wanted to tell us?" Pinocchio thought out loud.

Roxanne gritted her teeth. She really hated flying. "I don't know. Maybe she was warning us."

"Wha' would there be tae warn us bout?" Merida questioned.

"Well, the pirates for one," Melody spoke up, "She probably saw them heading towards Skull Rock and zoom past them to give us the heads up."

"Well, then it's a good thing we left when we did." Caz commented. He steered Carpet downward. "Hang on everyone."

Roxanne tightened her grip and closed her eyes. "I should've taken a train!"

They swooped down through the cold mist of the clouds, dampening their skin and clothes. Wind rushed past them as they left the cloud and into the hot savanna air of the Pride Lands. Zeke nudged Roxanne who opened her eyes and both of them gazed down. They could see zebras grazing, antelopes running, and Pride Rock looming over like a giant L shape.

Roxanne relaxed a bit, enjoying the view. "Ok, this is cool."

Zeke scoffed. "Cool? More like blown away awesome." Roxanne rolled her eyes at him.

They landed at a waterhole, giving the animals there a fright and scatter. Caz went right to business as soon as he jumped off. "Ok, this land's gem should not be far from here. We'll be able to leave at noon and to the next place."

"What about searching for Amy?" Roxanne pointed out.

Caz blinked. "Huh?"

"My sister. The little girl I told you about."

Caz rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Right. Um…I guess we could split up. Merida, you go with Zeke and Roxanne. Me, Melody, and Pinoke will get the stone."

Merida waved her hand in protest. "Nay, I'll comin' wit yae. Yae'll need my bow and sense of directions, Caz. We donnae wanna repeat the last time, remember."

Caz frowned. "Not all of us can be trackers, Merida."

Melody stepped forward. "I'll go with them if it's all right."

"No!" Caz said too quickly then composed himself. "I mean, we might need someone to go underwater and we'll need our best swimmer with us. No one can hold their breath as long as you can." Roxanne swore she saw Caz blush and Melody's mouth quirk upward. "Uh-Pinoke? Why don't you go with them? That how, you can search through small crevices or burrows. Amy is Pinoke's size, right?"

Zeke thought it over. "It could be useful."

"Yeah, but how are we going to protect ourselves?" Roxanne inquired. Caz gestured to the sword hanging off Roxanne's waist.

"Just use your sword. Most animals will run at the sight of it. If it makes you feel better, Carpet will go with you."

Roxanne huffed. "All right. We'll meet back here."

Merida saluted to them playfully as she and her group started to walk off. "Try not tae get eaten, Roxy."

"Thanks for the advice," Roxanne scoffed. Carpet floated around them as they left in the other direction, pushing the tall grass that stretched on for miles.

* * *

It took a while, but Caz's group made their way down into the Elephant Graveyard. Smoke filled the air as Merida lead the way down with ease, bow slung over her shoulder.

"Watch your step, Mel. Here." Caz was helping Melody down the steep slope, the dirt grey and rutted. Her foot got caught and she tripped into Caz's arms. Merida glanced back to see them gazing at each other in a strange way. They broke away a moment later, laughing nervously. The Scottish princess rolled her eyes and slid the rest of the way to ground level. Tapping her foot, she waited until her friends' slow hand-in-hand descent was over.

"Thanks, Caz."

He shrugged. "No problem."

Merida cleared her throat to get their attention. She waved her hand in a 'this way' gesture and lead the way with them following her. Bones crunched under their feet as they walked deeper into the graveyard. Geysers erupted green smoke randomly, Melody almost stepping in one. She shrieked as she step sided, and then quickly rushed to catch up with Caz. Soon they found themselves in front of a mammoth of an elephant's carcass, two empty eye sockets staring down at them. Melody swallowed nervously. "Are you sure the stone is here?"

Merida nodded, taking her bow in hand. "Yea. Let's go." She climbed up the skull and slipped through the right eye. Caz followed her lead, and pulled up Melody by the hand. Melody nearly lost her lunch when she climbed in, quickly covering her mouth. The smell of decay flesh and rotten bones hung in the air like smog, flies buzzing around like crazy. Caz gagged. "Ugh, not exactly fresh, huh?"

"The faster we find the stone, the faster we gie outta here." Merida said rather fast, not taking in a breath. She took a step forward-and the floor gave away under her.

"Merida!" Caz and Melody rushed over to see Merida lying in a pile of bones, dust clouding around here. "Merida, are you ok?"

"I'mma fine!" she coughed. The princess shielded her left eye as something shined into it. She peeked out and spotted what was reflecting the light, staring wide eyed at it. A stone lay a few inches away from her, glowing like a water-painting of the Pride Lands. Smiling, Merida crawled over to pick it up.

High-pitched laughter echoed around her suddenly and her head shot up to the others who were looking behind them.

"We got trouble!" Caz cried urgently.

Quickly scooping up the stone, Merida hurried back and climbed back up by Caz's hand. Melody tried to head back the way they came, but screamed when a hyena's head appeared and snapped at her. Caz snatched a stray bone from the ground and whacked the beast against the nose before it could get in.

Merida hoisted herself up an opening above her. "This way!"

Caz lifted Melody up before going himself. The hyena made it up and snapped at Caz's feet just as he got into fresh air. Merida swung Caz around by his shoulders and shoved the stone into the knapsack. "That wasn't so bad."

Howls filled the air as more hyenas come into the area, closing in on them. "I think you spoke too soon," Caz commented. He grabbed the girls and the next thing they know, the trio are tumbling down a pile of bones as if it were a wild slide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinoke was slowly getting to know the two strangers by throwing question after question at them. It was child-like and cute, but getting a bit much. "Did you ever went on amazing adventures back home?"

"No."

"What did you like to do best back at your world?"

"Not having to worry that my sister might've been eaten by animals," Roxanne grumbled as she looked through some tall cattails only to see a waterhole.

"Mine is playing video games on a rainy day," Zeke added. He looked around a boulder. No Amy.

"Why?"

"Pinocchio," Roxanne said annoyed, but calmly. "As much as I like to tell you everything about ourselves, let's focused on finding Amy and then you can get to know her. She's just as talkative as you are."

Pinocchio nodded and ran on ahead. Roxanne blew at her bangs, exasperated. Why is it that kids under 10 are so energetic? She was brought out of her thought when Zeke yelped and felled back. She also heard two other screams and glanced over at him to see a red warthog and a tan meerkat. "Please don't eat us!"

"We don't taste good!"

Zeke blinked. "Timon? Pumbaa?"

Timon peeked through his fingers and drops his hands, annoyed. "Oh, great. Tourists."

Pinoke peeped out behind Roxanne's leg with Carpet beside him, smiling that innocent smile of his. "Hello!" He waved.

Zeke scrambled back to his feet, still stunned. "I can't believe it. Timon and Pumbaa? Right in front of us."

Roxanne gave Zeke a blank face. "What do you expect in a Disney Kingdom?"

Zeke rubbed the side of his neck, sheepish. "Right."

"Hey!" Timon shouted, getting their attention. "Would someone explain to me why you're here? We haven't had any of you Real People here since- how long has it been?"

"I think it's been three months," Pumbaa piped up.

Timon waved him off. "Quiet Pumbaa, I'm trying to think." He perked up. "Now I remember, three months."

"You sure about that?" Roxanne asked, sarcastically.

"Of course I am!" He glanced down at his friend. "Right, Pumbaa?"

He nodded. "Right!"

She shared a look with Carpet who shrugged, then realized what she was doing. Stepping forward, she met the animals' stares. "Look. Me and my friend, Zeke here are looking for a small little girl. Have you seen her?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Nope. Uh-huh."

"The only humans we've seen today and since are you guys. But even if we seen this girl, we've got our own problems." Timon added.

Zeke stepped forward, blocking half of Roxanne's body. "What is it? Maybe we can help."

Roxanne pushed him out of her way. "Oh no! We have our own problems."

However, it seems she was being ignored when Pinocchio went up to the duo. "So what's happening?"

"A certain cub slipped from our gaze and if we don't find him, we're dead meat," Timon said. He groaned, grabbing the top of his head. "Ooh, why is it that this always happens to us? What happen to Hakuna Matata?"

"But Timon, I thought our new mento was Hee-ah?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon shook his head. "It's not."

"Hey!" Roxanne shouted, getting everyone's attention. She had her hands on her hips, her face in a loosing-my-patience expression. "I'm sorry, but we must be going. I really hope you guys find who you are looking for. We have to go and find our missing person too." She grabbed Zeke by the arm and started to drag him behind her, but stopped when the earth started to shake. SHe looked down to see pebbles jumping like popcorn in a popcorn maker. "What the-?"

"It's a earthquake!" Pumbaa cried, cowering and trying to hide himself under Carpet with Timon in tow.

"Sounds more like thunder," Zeke thought out-loud. Roxanne glanced behind them and gaped at what she saw. A pack of rhinoas heading towards them at full speed, tusks out. And they were not slowing down.

* * *

**Myst: Love it? Hate it? Tell us.**

**Freak: In review or PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Myst: Super, extra, very sorry for the long wait guys! It's been hard lately with life and school and being shorthanded. Yeah, I'm afraid Freak has landed herself in a mental hospital. Don't worry because as we speak she is planning an escape through the sewers and hideout in Andalasia until things after her escape will cause cools down. Speaking of cooling down, least give a cheer for Rise of the Guardians for those who have seen it. May I one day enjoy that group. So, I would do the disclaimer, but I'm gonna skip it. So, here's what you long awaited for...weeks, was it? Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"Stampede!"

Screaming, Roxanne grabbed Pinocchio around the waist and ran with Zeke behind her. Pumbaa followed with Timon on top of his head urging him to run faster. The mass of rhinos charged forward, kicking up dirt and sand. It was like a tidal wave made of muscle, unstoppable and about to crush them. Carpet flew high above, gaining speed. He swooped down and knocked Zeke behind his ankles causing him to fall back on board, flat on his back. Zeke sat up, grateful. "Thanks, Carpet!" Then he clutched the front. "Now let's get Roxanne and the others!"

The magic carpet surged forward, catching up with the warthog. Zeke leaned forward and stretched his arms out. Pumbaa and Timon glanced at the teen reaching for them. "Pumbaa! Jump!"

"Are you crazy!" Timon yelled. "We'll never make it!"

"C'mon, Timon! Hakuna Matata!" Zeke encouraged.

"Hakuna Matata!" Pumbaa chorused.

Timon sighed. "Hakuna Matata." Then he braced himself as Pumbaa leaped into the teen's arms. Zeke sagged under Pumbaa's weight when he caught the warthog, but managed and so did Carpet to stay aloft. "No worries, guys! I gotcha!"

Meanwhile, Roxanne ran like her life depended on it which it did. She clutched Pinocchio to her like a mother holding her baby close, his head over her shoulder giving him view of the rhinos closing in. He clung to her neck. "Hurry, Roxanne. They're coming closer!"

"I know that!" She shouted over the noise. "What I don't understand is how I can outrun them for this long!"

She chanced a glance back, but it proved to be a fatal mistake. Her foot caught on a rock, causing her to fly forward and cartwheel onto her back. Shaking her head, she hugged Pinocchio as she sat up, seeing the raging animals were practically on top of them!

Shielding the little boy, Roxanne closed her eyes to embrace the impact of trampling feet. Just as the first rhino was right in front of them, Carpet dived down and swerved up with Roxanne and Pinocchio in tow.

"Pull me up, pull me up, PULL ME UP!" Roxanne cried frantically, legs swinging in open air. Zeke hauled her up by her jacket, setting her next to him. She looked frazzled, holding Pinoke in a death grip.

"You ok?" Zeke asked.

"I'm just peachy. What do you think?" Even after almost being killed, she still managed to keep her sarcasm. Then she set Pinoke down beside her and looked him over for injuries. "Are you ok, Pinocchio?"

"I'm fine," Pinocchio said.

Roxanne nodded. "Good, let's get out of here."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Pumbaa cried, looking down. He were leaning over the edge. "I think Kopa's down there!"

"Kopa?" Zeke said, making a face.

Timon glanced down where Pumbaa pointed at. "Pumbaa, Kopa's not-" Then he freaked out, his eyes going wide. "DOWN THERE!"

The rest of the passengers looked down to see a tawny cub running from the rhinos, closer than they were. Zeke veered Carpet around and headed for the cub. "Roxanne, I need you to trust me."

"On what?"

"This." Zeke pushed her off and over the edge.

"AHHHH!"

Then grabbed her ankles. She dangled in the air, her hair flapping wildly. "Are you crazy!" She looked back up at Zeke, who was leaning on the edge and struggling a bit.

"Just grab the cub when we're close enough," Zeke grunted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Man, I thought you be lighter than this. Why are you so heavy?"

"Excuse me!" She cried indignantly, hands on hips. "I only weigh 139 lbs!"

"Doesn't feel like it!"

"Hey!" Timon yelled, hopping onto Zeke's head. "Stop with the love-fest already and save the kid!"

"It's not a love-fest!" Both teens shouted.

"Just save Kopa already before he gets trampled!"

"Fine!" Roxanne directed her attention back as Carpet leveled them just enough for the grass to graze her fingertips if she extend her arms out. Tilting her head up, she could see the cub in front of her, scared out of his wits. With some effort, Roxanne grabbed a handful of fur and lifted him from the ground causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Stop struggling!" Roxanne yelled, hugging the cub to her chest as he flailed around. "I'm trying to save-!"

She heard a growl and looked up to see a rhino nearly in her face, nearly scaring her out of her wits. "Pull me up, pull me up, pull me up, PULL ME UP!"

Then her body jolted up and she was back on Carpet, away from the beast's hot breath. They swooped up into the sky and soon lost sight of the crowd. Zeke leaned over, then looked back at the passengers. "Everyone ok?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Timon whimpered, clutching the black turf of hair on Pumbaa's head. Pumbaa, meanwhile, was clutching onto the rug, slumped.

"Me too."

"Ditto that," Roxanne grumbled her hair wind-blown and clothes wrinkled. Her face was pale with a tint of green in her cheeks, which were puffing up a bit. "Get me off of this ride before I ruin the rug."

Swiftly, Carpet swooped over to a water hole and gentle flatten himself on the ground. Everyone walked off of the rug expect for Roxanne who fell back and roll onto the dirt surface. The cub wriggled out of her arms, shaking his coat. Carpet flew over to the girl, gentle lifting her up by the arms into a sitting position. Zeke kneeled by his friend while Timon and Pumbaa fuss over Kopa and saying how they would've been dead meat if anything had happened to him. "You ok?"

Roxanne gagged. "I feel great, thanks for asking. Ugh, I haven't felt this sick since, well, Hook's ship."

Zeke grimaced. "At least you have an empty stomach now."

Roxanne breathed slowly, adrenaline slowing leaving her veins. A day hadn't past and they were already almost killed. Twice. Three times if you counted Zeke being force to walk the plank. How she wished she just wake up and find herself in her bed underneath her favorite purple quilt, smelling her dad's homemade chocolate pancakes. Too bad she knew she wasn't dreaming when she vomited.

She groaned, flopping back on the ground. "I think we should wait for Caz and the girls to come find us. I don't want to move. For the next 3 hours or so."

Zeke's mouth quirked. "So you want to lie here out in the open for who knows how long and risk waiting with the possibility of any carnivores walking by?"

That got her attention. She used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position. "Fine, we'll have Carpet get them and meet us at Pride Rock. Makes things faster."

"You want to go with them to Pride Rock?" Zeke jerked his thumb to the animals behind him, Kopa getting his head pet from Pinocchio. "Somehow I don't think the lions there are used to human visitors."

"Then we'll stay as far away from them as possible." She turned to Carpet, like she was a general about to give orders to a soldier. "Ok, Carpet. Go find the others. We will give some kind of signal around Pride Rock."

Carpet made a thumbs up with his tassel and flew into the air, soaring high into the horizon.

Zeke turned to Roxanne as she stood up. "You sure he'll know where to find them?"

"Sure he can," she said evenly, dusting her pants off. "I'm sure that treasure hunt of theirs went smoothly."

* * *

**Myst: Sorry it's not long, but it's the best I can do for now. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Please review or PM. It helps. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Shows Myst running inside and slamming the door shut, muffling the angry yells of the angry mob outside. She locks it and flips around as she pressed her back against the door, a terrified expression on her face.***

**Myst: *Panting*...Hey guys...it's been a long time, huh? **

***Shrieks as fists start to bang on the door.***

**Myst: I know it's been long since there's a mob after me. You think a mob would respect that I have school and a personal life to juggle? No, all they care for is an update. At least you guys have been patient...I think. I should've gone in hiding with Freak. I apologize for this being short and maybe not my best work, but it's a chatpter nonetheless. *Blade sticks out tip first next to her head.* Plus, this will get rid of the angry mob. I don't own Disney, not even Kopa. Here's the chap.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Watch out!"

Caz whirled around and barely managed to kick back a hyena coming at him, sending it back down into the frenzy mass of fur and teeth clawing the side of the cliff, trying to get to the three children. After that frightening ride down the spine slide, Caz and the girls were chased through the piles of bones and dead carcasses until they entered a cave. The walls had this eerily darkish-gray hue to it and the floor was cracked in places. However, that path turned out to be a dead end for them. Now here they are standing on a jut of rock sticking out of the wall with hyenas jumping up and down like crazy, teeth snapping at them. Merida nocked an arrow and let it loose, hitting one in the hindquarters. It yelped in pain.

"We've got tae get outta 'ere!" Merida yelled over the snarling and barking. "I'm running outta arrows."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Caz kicked another hyena in the face. "There's no way we can climb up. Wall's too smooth."

A hyena whimpered loudly as it got hit with a rock, curtsey of Melody. Hearing a whoosh above, the mermaid princess looked up to see a rug coming through a crack in the ceiling. Melody smiled, grabbing Caz's shoulder.

"It's Carpet!"

Merida whacked a hyena across the face with her bow as Carpet came near them. "Thank the gods. I'm outta arrows." The Scottish princess swung herself onto the flying rug, Caz followed suit. He held out a hand to Melody.

"Let's go!"

She gripped his hand and he began to pull her up. At the same moment, a hyena managed to get on the cliff and lunged at the princess.

"AHHH!"

* * *

Zeke laughed as Kopa ran around his legs, Pinocchio running after the cub as he tries to catch him. They were a couple of yards from Pride Rock, the L structure looming just behind Roxanne's back. She was sitting on a rock, taking a break as her friend and the kids were playing. Timon and Pumbaa were eating bugs from under a rock not far off, the girl gagging whenever she heard one of them slurping. Her face turned a shade of green as she watched the warthog eat a worm like it was a piece of spaghetti.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," she complained to the two sidekicks.

"What? We're just eating." Timon said like it wasn't a big deal, then he popped a blue beetle into his mouth.

Nauseated, Roxanne spun back around just in time to watch Kopa pounce on Zeke's back, the teen acting afraid and falling to the ground.

"I'm caught!" He cried dramatically, the back of his hand touching his forehead. "The mighty lion has conquered his prey."

Roxanne ducked her head to hide the little smile forming, her hair serving as a curtain. Zeke sure had a way with children. He was always playing with Amy whenever he came over while Roxanne was babysitting. Thinking about her sister made her frowned slightly, worry shadowing her face. What if she never found Amy?

Pushing herself up, Roxanne stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked off, heading towards a water hole. Zeke, laughing and spinning Kopa around in the air, glanced at Roxanne's retreating form and stood still, holding the cub in the air like Rafiki did in the beginning of the movie. Sensing she needed a friend, he put Kopa down, shortly said he'll be back in a moment, and hurried over to the blackette who was leaning against a tree.

Zeke stood next to her, staring over the water hole with his hands in his pockets. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Roxanne. "Thinking about Amy?"

"More like worrying about her," Roxanne grumbled, eyes not leaving the water's surface. She thumped her head against the smooth, white bark she was leaning on. Zeke placed a hand on her shoulder as she sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"Perhaps you should go back."

The two teens jumped, surprised by the third voice. Roxanne and Zeke turned their heads to each other. "Who said that?" Zeke asked, before a stick tapped the side of his head, which cause him to jerk back. They look up to see a mandrill perched above in the branches with an interesting-looking staff in his hands. "Rafiki?"

"Oh great," Roxanne groaned under her breath, "Just what we need. A monkey."

Second later, she received a smack to the head from the end of his staff. "Ow!" she cried, wincing from the impact. "Hey!"

"You should know better dat Rafiki is mandrill," Rafiki said. He swung down the branches and landed nimbly in front of Zeke, Roxanne behind him rubbing the bump forming on her head. Zeke spoke up before his friend could explode.

"What did you meant when you said we should go back?"

Rafiki waved his staff, causing the teens to flinch. "Exactly dat. Go back. To da beginning."

Roxanne and Zeke briefly glanced at each other, sharing a look that said 'Is he really talking in riddles to us?' before turning their eyes back to the mandrill. Roxanne furrowed her eyebrows.

"As in what? You want us to travel back in time to the past."

Rafiki shook his head. "No." He pointed his staff at the girl's face. "You must let go of da past."

Getting annoyed, she moved the decorative end away with the back of her hand and Zeke to the side with her other hand. "What are you trying to say?"

"Dat you, girl, are haunted by your past. Your eyes show it."

_'Ok, this is getting weird.' _

"Listen, I'm not here for some mumbo-monkey-gumbo. If you want to talk to people of their problems, then why don't you talk to that knucklehead over there?" She jerked a thumb at Zeke, who had quirked his eyebrows at this and feeling a bit offended.

"He has no problems."

That made the teens jumped in surprise.

"He doesn't?"

"I don't?"

Rafiki smiled, staring at Zeke's face. "No, you on right path. Hard though it may be, but rewarding in da end."

Zeke blinked, his eyes glancing up at the sky in thought. He shrugged before grinning. "Neat."

"But wit you," Rafiki turned his attention back to Roxanne. "You have trouble in your heart. You do not wish to move forward. You wish to hold on, but gain nothing."

As he talked, Roxanne's shoulders tensed, but her face remained impassive. She took a step forward, pointing a finger at the baboon. "Listen pal, I don't have time for you to give me some 'The past can hurt, either run or learn from it' speech. I have a sister to find." Twisting on her heel, she stomped off back to Pinocchio and the animals, leaving Zeke with Rafiki behind. They watched her retreating form for a bit before Zeke turned back to the mandrill.

"So...how is it that you know all this stuff?" Zeke asked, "I mean, you just met us."

Rafiki laughed softly and patted the boy's shoulder. "Rafiki has ways of knowing."

"Then could you tell me about this path I'm on?"

"Don't worry. You'll know. Smart in there." He poked Zeke's forehead as he said this, making him crack a smile.

"Thanks."

Rafiki lifted his staff, gesturing behind Zeke. "You go back now. Rafiki must go."

With that, the monkey grabbed a low-hanging branch and swung himself up, leaping into the tree.

"Hey," Zeke called, reaching a hand out, "Wait!"

Rafiki paused in his climbing and looked down.

"Do you have any idea where we can find Amy?"

The mandrill smiled with a knowing look in his eyes. "Just what Rafiki said before. Go back and you'll find her."

Zeke, not getting it, waved good-bye and started back. He walked a few feet away, then stopped, feeling confused. He looked back, saying, "But what does that-" But the mandrill was nowhere to be seen. Surprised, Zeke blinked. "O-k, creepy."

Meanwhile, Roxanne plumped herself down onto the ground and started to browse through her bag. She brought out her cell phone and tried to contract anyone, but there was no signal. She breathed out heavily through her nose, frustrated. "What's good of having a phone if you can't even call anyone from a cartoon universe?" She threw the device back into her back, being not so gentle in it. She leaned back against the rock and folded her arms, pouting. Then jerked forward as she felt something. Putting a hand on her hair, she whirled around to see Kopa sitting behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just playing."

"Well, don't. My hair is not yarn for you to swipe at."

He shrugged, looking all innocent. Roxanne turned away and immediately Kopa pawed at her hair again. He quickly stopped when she whirled back around, glaring. "Knock it off."

"Come on, Roxy." Roxanne twisted her head to the side as Zeke sat down next to her. "He just wants to play with ya."

Kopa smiled and jumped onto Zeke's lap, laughing. Smiling, Zeke playfully gave the cub a nuggie. Roxanne rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. She straighten up when Pinocchio ran over, pointing a finger to the sky.

"What is it, Pinocchio?"

"Carpet's coming. And I think Caz, Merida, and Melody are with him."

"Well Zeke, looks like it's time to go."

The boy and cub whined. "But I was having fun here."

Zeke cried out when Roxanne pulled him up by the ear, all of them now standing. "Quit whining and put the cub down," she said firmly, placing her hands on her hips. Zeke frowned, one hand rubbing his ear while the other held Kopa. Sighing, he set Kopa down and gave him a quick pet on the head. "Gonna miss ya, bud. Hey, try not to cause any more stampedes."

Kopa shrugged. "I'll try."

Roxanne turned away then jumped a bit when she felt fur against her skin. Kopa nuzzled his head against her leg. He sat down and stared at her with his amber brown eyes. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

That caught her off guard. "Oh, um...sure. Just get on home-" She was cut short as she and the boys were scooped off their feet, Carpet leaving a rush of wind in his wake.

"Whoo!" Zeke clutched on to gain balance, Roxanne wrapping her arms around his torso in a death-grip. Pinocchio sat comfortably next to them, not bothering to hold on. Roxanne closed her eyes as the wind stung them so much that tears sprang up.

"What the heck!" She yelled, her voice lost in the wind as Carpet zoomed through the air, ascending higher into the sky.

Zeke covered his eyes as they passed right through a cloud, getting damp along the way. "Slow this rug down!" Zeke yelled up to Caz who was up in front, directing their ride where to go.

"We need to go faster!" He responded back, teeth gritted together.

"Why on Earth do we need to go faster?" Roxanne yelled. She really doesn't like flying as it is without them going past G-4.

"Because Melody's hurt!"

Zeke and Roxanne looked back at Merida, who was supporting the mermaid princess. Melody's face was pale and scrunched up in pain. Her slim hands were clutching her leg which was wrapped in Merida's cloak. There were dark blots where she pressed the fabric to her leg. Zeke blanched. "Are you bleeding?"

Roxanne whirled her head back to Caz. "What happened?"

"We got attacked by hyenas," He yelled back, not looking back. "One of them got a bite out of Melody."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Zeke wheezed. He gagged, bending down until his forehead touched the rug's surface with his eyes shut tightly.

"Is he ok?" Pinocchio asked, pointing at Zeke.

"He's very sensitive about blood wounds." Roxanne paused, rubbing Zeke's back. "Actually, make that blood in general. Even when it's fake."

"Awww...wee lamb..." Merida said pitifully behind them.

Roxanne glared at her, hair whipping into her face. "Hey, it's perfectly normal for a guy to be queasy over blood, ok? Not all of us are warriors who've been into battles before," Roxanne snapped, defending her friend.

Merida was about to make a combat, but a groaned from Melody made her stop and look down. She watched as Melody's blue eyes rolled back and promptly fainted in her arms. Merida snapped her head up to Caz.

"We need to get help fast!" She yelled with urgency. "She's losing too much blood!"

"Don't worry!" He glanced down at something in his hand, cradled close to his chest. His brown eyes stared out towards the horizon. "I know where to go!"

* * *

**Myst: Phew! The mob is gone. I know it's probably not that great, but truth is I'm think I am losing my touch. So if anyone would like to lend some ideas, suggestions, or anything that could help me get out of my slump, please feel free to say it. However, don't except me to update sooner than before. Still got school. I'll just try my best. In other news, I finally saw Rise of the Guardians and I love it! I especially liked Jack Frost, and it's not because he's hot. **

**Remember to Review. More reviews equals more chance of chapters. Sooner or later.**


End file.
